Here There be Monsters
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Julia, a pocket-picking "fancy woman", convinces Barbossa into going on an adventure with her in search of immortality. But what is she not telling Barbossa? Warnings: Barbossa/OC with a splash of Barbossa/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this story, I think I should warn you that this story started out as an adult story. Please be advised that there might be some adult content and, if it does go in a more...mature area, I may have to take it down and post elsewhere (not sure where yet though). **

**This is your only warning.**

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Captain Hector Barbossa. I've heard stories about you."

Barbossa looked up from his well-deserved rum and saw a young woman smiling at him. She was around twenty years old. She had long curly black hair that was loosely tied back. She wore a dark green gown, but her suntanned skin told him that she had spent some time in different attire very recently. A gold locket hung just above her cleavage.

"And what are the stories?" Barbossa asked, half curious. He had been away from pirates for so long, he wasn't sure if the same stories were still going around.

The woman smirked, slipped herself onto his lap. "Some say Hell didn't want you. Others claim you're the Devil himself." She replied, straddling him as she slipped her hand under his chin. She then leaned in to his ear, and Barbossa could feel the softness of her hair and the heat of her skin against his cheek. "I hear you're a lonely man. Not had a woman you could feel in a couple of decades." She then kissed him on the lips. "I wonder what they will say about me tomorrow." Suddenly, she slid off his lap and walked away, disappearing into the crowd in the Faithful Bride.

"What will they say…?" Barbossa repeated, before it hit him. He reached down to his belt.

Outside, the woman kept walking, tossing a small pouch in the air. "They said it couldn't be done! And Dad! Bloody drunk said I wasn't ready! Ha!"

It took Barbossa the rest of the night to track her down. No one seemed to know anything about the young woman in the dark green gown. Not even the other women knew who she was or where she came from. Finally, he simply asked about a woman with a gold locket and found the inn she was supposedly staying in.

The inn was on the outskirts of town, close enough for a visit to the town of Tortuga and far enough to not get robbed by the citizens. Somehow, it seemed strangely familiar, even though Barbossa was sure he had never been there. There was no sign and no one remembered the name. They only remembered that it was on the outskirts of town and that it was one of the few quiet places.

Inside the inn, an old man stood behind the counter, happily serving drinks. He looked far too happy to be working at his age. He looked even older than Teague. Still, he looked up at Barbossa and smiled. "Friend! Come in! It's warm and there's food and drink!"

Barbossa then remembered something he heard: this man was crazy. No one knew what his name was because he changed it every few weeks. Some also say that he talks to people who are not there. Still, he was an unusually friendly person for being a madman.

At the bar, the innkeeper had four mugs in front of four stools, but quickly served a fifth to Barbossa. "What happened to your leg?"

"It's a long story to be tellin' at this time."

"We have time." The innkeeper replied, gesturing toward the empty stools. "They're regulars. They almost never leave! We got time for a nice long story." He looked up when the door opened again. "Oh! There's my beautiful niece!"

Barbossa turned and saw her. She was now wearing a yellowed shirt with a dark red waistcoat, violet sash, dark blue trousers, and black boots, and she carried a brown sack over her shoulder where Barbossa assumed the dress from earlier was. She saw Barbossa and smirked, pulling the pouch from her sash. "You came for this, Captain Barbossa?"

The innkeeper looked at his niece, then at Barbossa, then back in shock "Julia! How did you…?"

"First things first. I believe you owe me four shiny doubloons." Julia said, walking over to her uncle. When she was next to Barbossa, she gave back the pouch. "Don't worry. You didn't have much of a chance to get a strumpet even if you did pay her."

Barbossa quickly looked inside the pouch, before slowly glaring at Julia.

"What? Are you mad because I stole from you or mad because you're so easy to be stolen from?" Julia asked, before leaning to his ear again "Or are you frustrated by the fact that even being this close to a woman gets you excited?"

"Julia, off the guest." The innkeeper ordered. "My friends are watching."

"Uncle, your "friends" can mind their business. As you can see, I am quite busy with my own."

"Julia, I told you not to do that sort of business under my roof."

"I couldn't resist."

Barbossa took this as his chance to push Julia away. He did think about finding a woman when the Queen's Anne's Revenge first made port, but then a few drinks changed that. A few drinks and getting robbed by this woman. If she even counted as a woman. To Barbossa, she seemed more like a child than an adult. She wasn't much bigger than his cabin boy.

Julia turned toward Barbossa with a mischievous shine in her brown eyes. Then, she held up his pistol up to his face carelessly. "You know what, I just remembered! Barbossa, I do believe you could help me with something. A little…search, if you will. Anyways, I have a map."

"Not this again." Her uncle exclaimed, walking away to talk to his "friends".

"There is more than one way to live forever." Julia said. "I know that's what you want most."

"Oh? And how would you know what I want most?" Barbossa asked mockingly. He didn't want to admit that he did want that. Even back when he first met Jack Sparrow, he wanted to find a way to live forever.

"You've gone after the cursed Aztec gold and the Fountain of Youth. What else do those two have in common?"

By the look on her face, Barbossa could tell that she knew she was right. He knew he had seen that expression before, on a different face. It was a self-satisfied smirk with a sparkle of secret in the eyes. He wasn't sure where, but he was sure.

"Captain Barbossa, will you join me in my search for a chance at eternity?"

Barbossa looked her straight in the eyes. "If you're gonna be on board my ship, you'll 'ave to follow my rules." He replied, letting a small smile form. "All of them."

"Oh? Well, shall we discuss this onboard your ship, Captain. Best we write it down and there's no paper here." Julia suggested, before walking away with the pistol.

They walked back to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ together, Barbossa leading by a few steps. He glanced back a few times, just in time to see Julia look away. He saw her blushing slightly. "I'm not interested in helping nor am I willing to die so you can rescue any poor lad you happen to fancy."

"No need. There's no lad I fancy." Julia replied as her cheeks turned redder. "When I was eight years old, I met the man I-"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Save your breath. I've heard this story before."

Julia just smiled as she followed Barbossa into the Captain's Cabin. Once inside, she kicked the door shut. "Now that we're alone, we should-"

"You stole the money meant for a woman. I think it'd be fair now if you returned the favor."

With a smirk, Julia walked up to Barbossa and looked him straight in the eyes. "Captain, with that money, the most you could have gotten was a desperate woman who would have no idea what she is doing." She then smirked. "I charge far more for my skills."

"And what skills are being offered?"

"What skills are you expecting?"

* * *

**It's amazing how this story just like popped up one day. One minute, I'm working on Take What You Can, next I'm done with this chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly eighteen years since Barbossa slept with another person. It was a secret, his and Jack Sparrow's relationship during their first two years on board the Black Pearl. Neither man was sure about how he felt about the other. It started out as them just getting drunk and messing around out of boredom. Soon, they were drinking less and less rum and in bed more often.

Eventually, Barbossa started to get angry when he saw Jack flirting with women. Jack Sparrow was his to fuck and that was that. Jack soon grew tired of this arrangement, and Barbossa's possessiveness, and decided that they had to stop. Barbossa remembered his captain saying that he needed some space. Apparently by "space", he meant a week in Tortuga with every woman he met.

After watching Jack Sparrow wander off with woman after woman, Barbossa had enough of him. This annoyance with Captain Jack Sparrow would soon spark the idea of mutiny.

Back to the Queen Anne's Revenge, he couldn't help but to stare at the woman in his bed. The way her hair had fallen across, the way she was laying, and the way the sunlight happened to be hitting her reminded him of that morning. With her hair messed up like this, she looked just like Jack Sparrow. Carefully, he lifted her hair out of her face.

The sunlight hitting her eyelids woke Julia up. "Go away. It's too early." She snuggled into the blanket, determined not to leave its warmth.

"My ship. My rules." Barbossa said, snatching the blanket. The moment the blanket fell away, he regretted it. Crisscrossing her back were long scars. He walked over to the other side to get a better look. They looked old, as though they were from her childhood, possibly up to just a few years before. He reached down and trailed his fingers down the length of a particularly dark one.

Julia shivered from the coolness of his skin against hers. Half awake, she looked over her shoulder. "After Mum died, Dad didn't know what to do with me, especially with discipline. There were times when he would drink far too much and I suppose I would him a look he didn't like, and he'd give me the belt." She reached down to the floor and pulled the blanket back over her body. "I didn't deserve it. Most of it. There were times I deserved it, like that time I-"

"You like to talk." Barbossa commented flatly, interrupting Julia. "I don't have time for it. You have five minutes." He stood up, walked out the door, and slammed it shut. He couldn't help but to frown at himself. What was he thinking, bringing her along? Why? He had no idea what to do with her besides…what he already did.

"Uh…captain…" Julia shouted worriedly. "We're out at sea?"

"Aye, we are." Barbossa rolled his eyes. The night before, after several drinks, Julia insisted on going back to her uncle's inn to get her belongings. When she returned with an old chest containing her gown and some oils and perfumes, she actually forced herself on him.

After a few moments, Julia walked out wearing her sailor clothes. "So, what first?"

"Go to the galley and bring me a plate."

"Aye aye Captain!" Julia replied, walking through the office area. She then stopped and turned around slowly. "Where exactly is the galley?"

* * *

Jack and Teague sat at a table in the Faithful Bride. Neither had anything to say. They just sat there awkwardly, drinking their ale as they watched each other. It was by chance that they happened to arrive in Tortuga on the same day and that they ran into each other at the door.

Finally, Jack took a deep breath. "So…uh…how have you been?"

"Living. Not much more to say."

"Right…" Jack replied awkwardly. He shifted in his chair. "Well…I don't mean to be rude seeing you are my parent and the Keeper of the Code…but what are you doing in the Caribbean?"

"Jackie, I didn't mean to leave so suddenly back in London. I was planning to try to talk you out of your plan. But of course you showed up much later than I expected." Teague said, before smiling knowingly at Jack. "I never thought I'd see anyone impersonate you so well. She did trick me until she looked at me and kept walking. Only a woman who spent an unusually long period of time with you could've pulled that off."

"Dad, she's only some woman-"

"Jackie, your Mum was "only some woman" to me until she gave birth to you."

"Why are we talking about women?"

"As much as you hate to think about it, you are not getting any younger. When I was your age, you'd already been marooned once by Barbossa." Teague replied. "Jackie, you are old enough to have grandkids by now." He then frowned at the thought. "Part of me is thankful you don't."

"So do you want grandkids or are you happy that you don't have any?"

"I do want grandkids. Some kids back home to make the Cove a bit more comfortable. I also don't want you messing up the minds of those kids."

"Dad, it doesn't matter if I live forever, now does it?" Jack smiled at Teague.

"And how close are we to that?"

Jack's smile dropped. He wasn't any closer to finding eternal life than he had been twenty years ago. If anything, he was farther than ever. Isla de Muerta sank. Will stabbed the heart of Davy Jones. The Spanish destroyed the Fountain of Youth. He was out of ideas. "At least I'm trying."

"Jackie, I spoke to your Uncle Grant earlier. He told me of a tale he heard from one of his friends." Teague whispered, leaning closer to Jack.

"Uncle Grant? Mum's crazy brother?"

"Aye that one." Teague replied. "Your sister has found a whole new mess."

"Cathy? What'd she do this time?" Jack asked, smirking. The last thing he heard about as far as his sister, Catherine, was when she somehow flew a Jolly Rodger from Fort Charles in Port Royal. More recently, he discovered that-between those random challenges-she was a strumpet. He caught her a year ago, when he accidentally walked into the wrong room in a brothel and found her with a man.

It was their secret; Catherine paid Jack off. She paid him off very well.

Teague took a deep breath as pure anger flashed in his eyes.

Jack's smirk grew. "Dad, what did she do?"

"Your sister ran away with Hector Barbossa."

* * *

**I'll admit that I like a good JackXBarbossa slash. As long as it's well written with an interesting description, I'll check it out. This is my first time writing one though (I may have accidentally hinted at it in Two Captains, One Bed. Not my intention but now that I look back...)**

**I'll be honest, I wasn't about including slash here until about halfway through a later chapter. Then I decided that it was needed. I actually just finished rewriting the beginning of this chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks of always seeing Julia with Barbossa, the crew started calling her "the Captain's Pet". Most of the men thought of her as such. She was always following Barbossa, fetching whatever he wanted at any given moment. No one paid any attention to her.

The only exception to that rule was Scrum. Now, didn't really consider himself the smartest man, but he did notice that she did look familiar. After seeing her on deck a few times with the captain, he started to wonder why. He started asking around, only to find out that no one knew. They were all curious and nervous about not knowing.

After all those weeks, Scrum finally got up the courage to ask Barbossa about it. He walked into the Captain's Cabin one night and found Barbossa and Julia standing over the desk, talking about the map laid out on its surface. They both looked up, waiting for Scrum to talk.

"Uh…Captain Barbossa, we were wonderin' if you could tell us what she's doing here."

"That is none of your-"

"Barbossa." Julia said firmly. " According to the Code, they have the right to know."

"Those are more guidelines than actual-"

The sound of the slap echoed through the cabin. Julia was tempted to bring the hand back across his face again, but decided that one slap was enough. "The Code is the law and it will be honored as such. Savvy?"

Furious, Barbossa took a deep breath and looked as though he wanted to shout at her. Scrum thought the captain almost raised his hand to slap her back. Julia raised her eyebrows as sort of a challenge. In response, Barbossa stormed off into the next cabin, mumbling about woman.

"Sorry about that." Julia said, smiling innocently at Scrum as she shook her hand out. "As for your question: I am here for the sole purpose of helping the captain. That is all I can tell you at the moment." She then paused, looking back at Scrum. "I hear say that this current crew once abandoned their stations to mutiny against your captain."

"Blackbeard weren't as good a captain as Barbossa."

"I know. If given the chance, I'm sure Teague would've had his head."

"Teague?"

"Captain Edward Teague. You know. Keeper of the Code? Once the most wanted pirate on the seas?"

"Not ringin' any bells Miss."

Julia frowned at Scrum. "You never heard of Teague?"

"Never."

"And how much of the Code do you know?"

"Just that mutiny is not good."

Running her hand through her hair, Julia sighed sadly. "You are lucky to have lived this long, Mate." She then smirked. "I suppose you've not heard of Jack Sparrow?"

"Oh him I know. He was the one who started the whole mutiny business." Scrum answered quickly. "Met him at the Captain Daughter in London. Met him again below decks. He kept callin' himself Captain Jack Sparrow, but never mentioned his own ship."

"I would appreciate it if you were to keep an eye out for the Troubadour. It's important that we avoid that ship at all costs." Julia whispered, slipping a few coins into his hand as she shook it. "It was good to meet you…"

"Scrum. The name's Scrum."

"Scrum. Now I think you ought to get back on deck before your friends start to worry."

* * *

"Go rest Boy." Teague ordered, smirking at Jack. The younger man had been on deck all day, directing the helmsman according to his compass. Teague was happy to see Jack make himself useful, but he knew that he needed to relax too.

Jack had been on deck since sunrise. The helmsmen had changed twice during that time.

"We're catching up." Jack replied.

"Jack Sparrow, go."

"But if they change-"

Teague grabbed Jack's shoulder and lead him to the Captain's Cabin. He forced his son into a chair and handed him a bottle of rum. "Overworking yourself isn't going to help. I'm sure she's fine. If anything, Barbossa probably wants to shoot himself."

"Or he marooned her."

"She is a better pirate than you were at her age."

"Dad, when I was her age, I didn't want to be a pirate."

"And now look at you, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Funny little world." Teague replied teasingly. He walked over to the table, picked up a plate of food, and placed it in front of Jack. "You stay here and eat. I'll be back." He then walked out the door.

Jack reached across the desk for the papers Teague had left there. It was unusual for him to leave papers on his desk like that. Usually, he kept his papers locked in a desk drawer after he was done. Jack knew that he could always slip the blade of a knife through the top of the drawer and pop it open…but he was never brave enough to do it.

The papers were full of notes. Some were quick scribbles about what needed to be fixed or replaced. Some were carefully written letters and symbols. There were lists of everything from crewmen to cargo. A few pages even contained musical notes. The final paper was a short letter, beautifully written and signed by Teague and about half the crew.

'_To whoever finds this,_

_If, by some less than fortunate circumstances, I should die, I want it to be known that my daughter, Catherine Julia Teague, is to succeed me as Keeper of the Code. She knows everything needed for the duty. My son, Jack Sparrow is also a good candidate for the position but I don't want to take the sea from him, which is why I leave him the Troubadour. The two of them will inherit the family fortune. I only pray they don't spend it within the month._

_-Edward Teague_

_Captain of the Troubadour_

_Keeper of the Code'_

Jack looked around the cabin, trying to imagine owning it. After a few moments, he shook his head. Even though she was just as beautiful and powerful, she was not the Black Pearl. To Jack, the _Troubadour_ was just another ship Teague owned. Eventually, it would be the ship Jack would feel forced to take over.

The _Black Pearl_ was, to Jack, the ultimate freedom; the only ship that can outrun the _Flying Dutchmen_ and, now more importantly, the _Troubadour_ and Teague.

Jack just had to figure out how….

* * *

**I can't help thinking that the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge are not familiar with the Code. I just get that impression from them. It's either that or they don't know Teague. **

**I'm sure you've probably noticed that I changed the title. Originally, this was the complete rewrite of Not Quite According to Plan...but then it's become it's own thing. It was going to be changed to "Off the Edge of the Map" after one of Barbossa's lines during his fight with Jack during the first movie, but then I heard the next line and was like "Yeah...that fits better".**

**I also decided to try to update this story every two weeks...**


	4. Chapter 4

"…after changing out of that itchy uniform, I returned to Tortuga to claim the bets. I got an hour glass, a crossbow, three goats, and a trumpet along with enough money to pay off a few debts."

Barbossa listened to the story as he stood at the helm. He honestly had no idea where they were headed. He knew they needed to find an area of open sea and wait there for an island to appear. It didn't make sense to him, but Julia said it was the only way.

Julia told him that the Fates can grant immortality. All they needed to do was find them. Looking through the books Julia brought, the Fates were likely to be found on Isla Sirena. Some stories also mention an offering: the hair of a man sealed within a woman's blood.

"Uncle Grant wasn't very happy when he heard what I did." Julia continued. "He made me run the Inn for a week as punishment. It was not as easy as it looks. Do you know how many time people-"

A gust of wind blew her hair into her mouth. Again. It had been a usually windy day. Even now, Julia was holding Barbossa's hat to keep it from being blown away again.

"You know, I don't understand the point of such a large hat. You and my Dad wear these hats that catch the wind like a sail and wonder why they get blown away so easily." Julia smiled as she played with the feathers. "My older brother has a smaller hat. The brim of it isn't nearly as wide as yours though it does get blown away if touched during a gust of wind." She then narrowed her eyes. "You cut the feathers?"

"Nay. It happened on Isla de Muerta. I fought a man and he cut the feathers."

"What happened to him?"

"He shot me."

Julia laughed at Barbossa. "He shot you! You got shot!"

"Aye and killed."

Julia's laughter stopped suddenly. "You got killed?" She then smirked. "Oh so that is why you were so intent on releasing Calypso. You owed her a debt."

Barbossa turned with a shocked expression on his face. Or at least Julia assumed it was supposed to be one of shock.

"I hear stories."

"You hear an awful lot of stories."

"All part of the profession." Julia replied, with a smile. "Some men love to talk. A bit of foreplay, I assume. Useless if you ask me. If you've already promised to pay a certain amount, there's no coaxing needed." Then she paused. "I had one man once who insisted on seeing how many times he-"

Barbossa looked over and saw Julia winding a strand of hair around her finger as she spoke. "You ever think about tying that back?"

"I've tried. I can never get it right. I always miss the back and it seems kind of pointless without the back."

"Come with me." Barbossa ordered, gesturing for the helmsman to take over. He lead Julia to their bedroom. "Sit on the bed." He then looked through a chest that had been brought up from a cabin below and pulled out a hair brush. He sat down behind her and started brushing her hair.

"Captain?"

"I'm tired of seeing your hair everywhere." Barbossa replied. It wasn't the whole truth. Part of him secretly liked her hair. It was soft with a slight coarseness about it that he found to be interesting. The sunlight added lighter streaks to her hair that made it even more interesting. The wind did a great job at tangling her hair though, and a surprising amount of work had to be put into it.

Julia just sat there, unable to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Last time anyone brushed my hair was when I was eight, before my Mum got sick. She used to brush my hair every night. After she got sick, my Dad wouldn't let anyone near her." She sighed sadly. "I got to see her one last time before she passed. Mum gave me the locket she always wore."

"Next time you let your hair get like this I'm cutting it off." Barbossa threatened, yanking the brush though her hair.

"Then it'll look like you're really sleeping with your cabin boy."

"You wouldn't pass for a boy."

"We wouldn't know now would we?" Julia asked, smiling over her shoulder at Barbossa.

Barbossa used his free hand to turn her head back to facing forward as he continued brushing. When the hair was finally straightened out, he ran his hand through it, all the way down to the middle of her back. He sighed as he tried to think of what to do. Originally, he was just going to tie it back with a ribbon. Now that he knew exactly how much hair she had, that didn't seem like an option.

"Can you put a braid in? My brother has this huge braid on the top of his head. I'm not sure how he got that or why a braid that size on the top of his head, but I always thought it was pretty."

"Aye. That should do." Barbossa mumbled as he tried to figure out what to do with her hair. As he thought, he started putting small braids into it. He learned how to braid hair from Jack Sparrow. Sometimes, after they had their fun together, he had to redo Jack's hair. Julia's hair reminded him of Jack's. After a while, he got bored. "Where's that dress of yours?"

"It's in the sack on my side of the bed." Julia replied. A few moments later, she heard the sound of fabric ripping and turned around. "What are you doing?! That was expensive!"

"You don't need it anymore." Barbossa replied, gesturing for her to turn around. He looked down at the strip of dark green fabric in his hands, noticing the slightly darker floral pattern, before wrapping it around her head and tying it.

"Oh! A scarf!" Julia exclaimed. "My brother has a red bandana Dad bought for him, and he's just been adding things into his hair since he-"

"I'm done."

Julia excitedly jumped off the bed and ran to a mirror to look. She smiled, admiring the braids and the "scarf". She then returned to the bed, sat next to Barbossa, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"I'm in the mood for an apple."

"I'll get it. You are also out of rum so I'll get that too!" Julia replied, running out of the cabin with a smile on her face.

Barbossa lay back on the bed, smiling. In all honesty, he was really entertained by the young woman, even if he was just ordering her around. He liked the extra warmth in the bed and the extra company during meals. He looked down at his hand, remembering her hair slipping through his fingers like water. He could touch her whenever he wanted and she didn't seem to care. If anything, she welcomed it. Some nights, it seemed as though she even demanded it.

On deck, Julia first went to check on the helmsman, as usual. She paid several people besides Scrum to keep an eye for the_ Troubadour_. The last person she wanted to run into unexpectedly was her father. For the past few years, she's half expected to run into Teague, despite the fact that she wrote to him as her uncle to fake her own death. She knew that if Teague found out she lied to him, there will be hell to pay.

All the more reason to unfurl the rest of the sails. The _Troubadour_ was at their stern, and gaining.

* * *

**I honestly love writing about these two. I'm not sure why. It might be because they are different from my usual couple...**

**I also just realized how much I actually hate Julia's first and last name put together. Catherine Teague. I'm not sure how I came up with Catherine in the first place, but I think I know how Teague might've. It sounds a lot like Captain Teague...**

**And by the way: yes. The prizes Julia mentioned at the beginning of this chapter are the things Jack told Mr. Gibbs they needed to release the _Black Pearl _from the bottle...**


	5. Chapter 5

Barbossa didn't remember when he got back on the bed. He could feel a dull ache in the back of his head. He rolled over and found a note on Julia's pillow.

_'I thought I should inform you that I'm borrowing your ship for the moment. Don't worry. I probably won't sink it. If by the off chance we end up in the water however, I apologize in advance. Even though if we did end up in the water you probably wouldn't read this._

_Sorry about hitting you in the head. And about locking you in. I'll get you out when I'm done.'_

Julia stood at the helm, shouting out orders as she steered the Queen Anne's Revenge. At first, the men weren't sure about listening to her. Considering that there was a ship behind them, they didn't like the idea of suddenly taking orders from Julia. But after a few minutes of Barbossa not leaving the Captain's Cabin, they started accepting the orders. It helped that she was very confident.

The whole time she was at the helm, Julia never looked back. She kept a confident smile on her face, as if she knew that they could outrun the _Troubadour_. She knew they could. After all, Teague unintentionally told his daughter all about the _Troubadour_ as he taught her how to sail. Julia knew that there was a problem with the Troubadour's rigging that prevented extended use of the top sails with the wind.

About an hour later, the _Troubadour_ fell behind.

As the men cheered, the door to the Captain's Cabin flew open. Barbossa stormed out and the crew fell silent as he made his way up to Julia. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" He shouted in her face.

"It needed to me done." Julia replied calmly.

"SO YOU FELT THE NEED TO TAKE MY SHIP-"

"Correct term is "borrow". "Take" implies that I had no intention of giving it back."

"You Missy forget your place." Barbossa hissed at her.

"That's the thing." Julia replied with a smirk, before adding in a threatening tone, "You don't know my place."

Barbossa took a deep breath, before gesturing toward the two closest men. "You two. Take her to the brig."

As he watched then escort Julia below deck, Barbossa had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. When he looked to his side, it seemed as though whoever it was slipped just out of view. After a few moments, he turned around completely. There was no one there.

But there was a strange piece of black fabric that no one could place….

* * *

Jack and Teague watched as the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ slipped away. Jack didn't want to furl the top sails. That meant slowing down and letting them go. But Teague knew that the top sails could loosen at any moment and get blown away in the wind.

Jack then leaned in against Teague's shoulder. "Dad…how many people know about the top sails?"

Without looking, Teague placed his hand on Jack's forehead and shoved him away. "Only these men and your blasted sister."

"On the bright side, at least we know where she is."

Teague glared at Jack.

"Or not."

Suddenly the sea beside them exploded. Before checking to see what it was and if it was friendly, Teague was already shouting orders. He was acting on instinct, which told him that whatever just appeared was not good.

"Oi! Belay that!" Jack shouted, waving his hands at the men. "Don't shoot!"

Teague turned to Jack. "Jack Sparrow!"

"Dad, it's the Flying Dutchmen."

"All the more reason to sink her."

"No! Remember? Whelp by the name William Turner killed Jones ten years ago."

Teague thought for a moment. Then it came back to him. "Oh right. Captain Elizabeth's husband."

"Right." Jack said, before brushing past Teague. "Oi! William! It's been too long!"

"Jack." Will suddenly appeared behind Jack. "I didn't come to visit."

"Well you're doing an awful job at not visiting." Jack remarked as he turned back around. "And you've had such a great not-visiting record."

"I need your help Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes. "William, I thought your dear wife had grown out of this?"

"Captain Elizabeth is in Shipwreck Cove, guarding the Code." Teague told Jack.

"Why else would Turner be here? He has a ship."

Will sighed, looking straight ahead just as the Revenge slipped over the horizon. "I need you to rescue Barbossa."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Will in confusion. Barbossa needed rescuing? From what? "Why do you care about him? Last I checked, you were fighting the urge to shoot him."

"I can't say I like him, but I'd rather not destroy their ship as Calypso ordered." Will replied flatly. Calypso came to the Flying Dutchmen earlier that day. She told Will that Barbossa must not step foot on Isla Sirena without first finding out everything about the Fates. And about his "lover". Will nearly got sick when he heard the word used in the same sentence as Barbossa's name. Even now, he felt slightly queasy.

"What's after him?" Teague asked, then added before Jack could open his mouth, "besides us."

Will turned to Teague. "Captain Teague, I was told to ask about how your daughter became the Lady of Shipwreck Cove."

"My wife died. That's how." Teague's reply was too quick.

Jack turned to Teague now, suddenly wondering about the exact nature of his mother's death. "Dad, how did Mum die?"

"My cabin." Teague ordered, leading the two men down to the Captain's Cabin. He had them both sit at the desk and got them both drinks before explaining. "It's a secret known only to the Keeper of the Code and the King of the Brethren Court that the Code. A tradition dating back from before the Code itself. It came from the first Keeper's family tradition."

"What did?" Will asked, sipping the drink. It was the strongest rum he had ever tried.

"Is that…gunpowder?" Jack asked, taking another swing. He then frowned at Teague. "You know Mum hated when you did this."

Teague sat at the desk with his own bottle. "The Keeper of the Code is, by tradition, a man and wife." He said, before looking at Jack. "I didn't officially become Keeper of the Code until I married your mum." He then looked at both of them. "The successor to them is...well...uh...I managed to get out of this tradition because my dad died in a typhoon."

"And what tradition is that?" Jack asked nervously.

"Jackie, your mum was dying from consumption. All we could do was ease her pain with rum, and even that was starting to fail. Your mum insisted that the tradition was carried out. That your sister did it." Teague sighed deeply, looking Jack in the eyes. "Jackie, Catherine was eight years old when she stabbed her through the heart."

* * *

**I hope you weren't hoping for this story to be mostly sunshine and butterflies...**

**The rum and gunpowder thing...I read that in a book once...I forgot what book that was or what they called the drink, but it seemed very Teague-ish to me... Also the idea of Will even drinking rum is still a little weird to me but whatever.**

**By the way, I thought I should warn you that the next chapter (if I remember correctly) gets more mature...**


	6. Chapter 6

"I know it was your mum's choice and your sister just did what she was supposed to, but I couldn't look at her the same." Teague sighed sadly. He couldn't help it. Part of him blamed his daughter. After that day, Teague couldn't look at Julia the same again. When he saw her, this first thought was always the same: _'Murderer'_.

Jack had noticed that there was something cold between his dad and sister's relationship, but didn't know what. He did notice that Teague seemed to avoid Julia. They didn't even eat together. It was like they were two strangers living together.

When Jack saw Julia ten years before, she was a quiet eight year old. She welcomed Jack's company as she read a book. She always had a small smile on her face. Then, on the night before the Black Pearl left Shipwreck Cove, Jack saw her really smile.

_Julia had the same old smile on her face as she cleaned the table with a wet rag. The eight year old sighed, scrubbing the table. Then, she looked over and saw Jack the Monkey sitting where she just finished cleaning, eating peanuts from a pouch. "Hey! I was saving those!"_

"_Saving them for what, I wonder?"_

_Julia blushed, turning to face Barbossa. She remembered seeing him during the Brethren Court. She admired him. At first, it was the hat. Then she noticed his jacket. After a few moments, Julia started watching him as he spoke. Soon, she was just watching him. Her interest in the man only grew when he actually stood on this very table. She only knew his last name because he voted for himself as the Pirate King. Julia learned the next afternoon that Barbossa was onboard the Black Pearl during the battle of the Maelstrom. _

_And now Barbossa stood in front of her._

"_I was going to eat them after I finished." Julia replied nervously._

_Rolling his eyes, Barbossa took the pouch away from the monkey and quickly slipped a coin in before handing it to Julia. "You ought to keep a better eye on that Missy."_

"_Yes sir." Julia nodded, watching as Barbossa walked up the short steps to the door. "Barbossa?"_

_Barbossa turned to her. "What is it?"_

_Julia gave him a genuine smile. It was one of those rare smiles a person gives when they first fall in love. The eight year old did have a crush on the man. She didn't care about the facts that he was much older and that he and her brother did not get along. She fell in love with the man who was brave enough to stand on her dad's table. "Thanks!"_

Julia smirked when she noticed a light approaching the entrance to the brig. She recognized the familiar step-scrape sound that made up Barbossa's footsteps. She stood up and walked up to the bars. "Took you long enough. I was starting to get bored."

"We're stopping at an island for the night. The men are too tired to work, thanks to you." Barbossa said, pulling a ring of keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it, then grabbed her arm. "I'll not be leaving you alone on my ship."

"Apparently you don't understand the concept of the word "borrow"." Julia commented as Barbossa lead her out.

"I understand it requires permission."

"You were unconscious."

"And I suppose you had nothing to do with that?"

"Maybe a little." Julia replied, before kissing Barbossa's cheek. She then held his hand as they walked. "You think there might be a hot spring? I heard that they're wonderful! Mum told me about them."

Barbossa smirked as she kept talking about how amazing hot water springs supposedly were. Part of him was impressed with her. How she so easily took command of the Revenge. He wouldn't have suspected that Julia had it in her to be a captain. Even now, she kept one foot ahead of him.

Suddenly, Julia stopped to face him in the dark hall. "Was it a matter of not leaving me alone on your ship or leaving me alone to please myself?" She asked, before leaning up against his chest. "The idea that with me being alone in the brig, pleasing myself as I wish, too much for you?"

Before he could answer, Julia placed his hand down her trousers. He felt her hand over his, curling his fingers. Barbossa thought that he had experienced everything there was to be experienced, but this was new. He had seen Jack do something similar in the Town of Shipwreck, but Jack always had to sneak his hand in. The fact that she not only invited it, but actually put his hand down there was a surprise to Barbossa.

Julia shivered at the sensation of Barbossa's long nails against her private area, but kept a smirk on her face as she led his fingers to the right spot. This was a new experience for her as well. A few times, men have done this to her and she used it as an excuse to charge extra. She never actually led someone to it. "You know you were thinking that."

Even if he hadn't been thinking about that, he was now. How could he not think that, feeling the moist warmth of her under his fingers? Still, he wasn't too fond of being told what to do. To take back some control, Barbossa forced her against the wall. He took both of her wrists in his free hand and held them above her head. He leaned closer to her as he rubbed, feeling himself get hard. "I don't need you to show me."

"Prove it."

This time, Barbossa kissed her. He pressed into it, forcing her head against the wall as well. The kiss deepened as his fingers rubbed faster. They had slept together enough times in the past few weeks for him to know when she would finish. So right before that, he stopped. To Julia's confusion and frustration, he pulled his hand out of her as he pulled back.

"That's it?" She asked as she watched him walk away.

"I'll be the one to decide when you finish."

Later that night, Julia decided to take a walk around the island. Barbossa let her go, assuming she could use the two swords she carried. Then an hour passed. And then two. Finally after almost three hours, he decided to look for her. He followed the path they had taken deep into the jungle when they first arrived, and kept walking until he heard her singing to herself.

In the past five weeks, Barbossa had literally seen every inch of Julia's body. He had seen many women's bodies in his lifetime. But something about the way the moonlight hit her body that night and something about the way it's reflection on the water seemed to sparkle around her cause him by surprise. She looked like a mythical creature, like a water nymph. Barbossa half expected her to vanish before his eyes.

Julia looked back at Barbossa from over her shoulder and smirked, holding out her hand to invite him….

* * *

**I'll be honest...this chapter was...interesting to write...**

**...and a bit awkward...**

**...when am I not awkward?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jackie, I've been telling you since you took your first steps to knock before entering. How hard is that to remember?" Teague asked, cleaning a pistol. He was seated at his desk, with a bottle of rum next to a bowl containing a little bit of powder and a bullet. Laid out next to the bowl were three more pistols, in a neat line along with a few knives.

"Why should I? You know who it is." Jack asked, sitting across from Teague. He watched Teague work, knowing that something was bothering him. Teague only polished the dull knife in his desk when he was. "You seem troubled."

""Troubled" is hearing about you doing something stupid again. No Jackie, "troubled" is not the word for it." Teague replied, looking down the barrel of the pistol. He hadn't even looked at Jack since he entered the cabin. "I can't quite think of the right word."

"Well out with it!"

Teague glared at Jack to say that he will not be taking orders from him. "There's a rumor going around. Apparently the men already heard about it. It seems the East India Trading Company has returned to Port Royal."

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course they would still be around. He had assumed that the East India Trading Company would show up again at some point. After all, the pirates only really defeated one company ship out of hundreds, possibly thousands.

"Supposedly, another Lord Beckett has doubled the bounty of your head." Teague then smirked. "As of now, you're worth 20,002 guineas dead. Any known associates of yours are worth 5,000 alive or dead."

"How about you?"

"Priceless." Teague replied with a cocky grin. "What is worrisome is the 7,500 guineas your sister is worth."

"That much?"

"Part of that is because she flew my colors from Fort Charles after somehow killing four officers. Most of it is because she is believed to be your daughter."

"She is young enough." Jack agreed, before shaking his head. "Let's just hope she's not doing anything stupid."

* * *

_It was the first time in years Barbossa woke up to grass caressing his cheek in the breeze. It was a sunny Caribbean morning, obviously later than he planned to wake up. He turned his head and found Julia beside him, watching him with a smile on her face. Her hair was a mess again, the scarf was gone. _

"_Sleep well Hector?" She purred, climbing on top of him. Julia leaned down and kissed him as her fingers trailed their way across his cheek and down to his shoulder._

_The warmth of her body on his reminded him that they were both naked. Even the peg leg was gone. Barbossa reached his hand up and grabbed Julia's hair as he kissed her back. Then he used his other hand to push her up as he sat up. "Too early."_

"_Just saying morning." Julia replied as she climbed off. She looked around, grabbed a pair of trousers, and tossed them at Barbossa. "Come on then! They won't wait forever!"_

"_They?" Barbossa asked as he pulled the trousers on. He knew his crew would wait. They respected him far too much to abandon him. It was clear that they-at the very least-didn't want to cross Julia. Then he noticed something: the right leg of his trousers was longer than it should be. He cut the pant leg along with his leg when the Black Pearl was taken. Then Barbossa looked down and saw it; his right leg. _

_Unsure of what he was seeing, Barbossa felt his lower thigh, where he remembered the peg leg twisted on. There was a scar going around his leg, a dark jagged line where the blade of his sword hacked through, smooth under his fingertips. His fingers slid down to his foot as the look of shock on Barbossa's face changed to one of joy. _

"_Us."_

_Barbossa looked up where Julia sat. Instead, in her place stood three beautiful women. They were unusually thin and pale. They had white hair that seemed to glow under their dark cloaks. Between them, a crystal ball glowed with a pulsating light._

_Most men would have been fascinated by the sight of the three women. Not Barbossa. Instead, he glared at them in annoyance. It really was too early to be dealing with magic and curses again. _

_Then he saw the body in the water of the nearby hot water spring. Julia was laying at the edge of the water, still half submerged. Without thinking, Barbossa went to her side and pulled her out. Discovering a long dark green fin where her legs were supposed to be. "What the-"_

_In the water, Barbossa saw the reflection of three cloaked skeletons. He turned, and suddenly found a noose around his neck. It pulled him up, tightening on his throat. His hands went up to the rope in a desperate attempt to free himself as he choked. As he was hanging, Barbossa heard three women whispering his name over and over again._

Barbossa awoke to a slap across his face. He sat up in the grass, catching his breath. A dream. He couldn't believe that it was just a dream. It was too vivid to be a dream. He looked up at Julia.

Julia watched Barbossa, trembling slightly as he caught her breath. She woke up about an hour before. She got dressed, checked on the men, grabbed two bottles of rum and an apple for Barbossa, and returned to find the pirate captain kicking and clawing at his throat. Frightened, she shouted at him, shook him, and finally slapped and backhanded him across the face a few times. "What in the devil's name's wrong with you?" She now shouted at Barbossa.

"Nothin'." Barbossa looked down at his right leg. The peg leg was still attached. He touched the area where it connected to his leg.

"Oh yes…this a whole lot of "nothin'" under your nails." Julia snapped, holding his hand to his face. Underneath Barbossa's nails was a little bit of blood.

Barbossa felt his neck. It stung where his dirty fingers touched his scratches. When he pulled his hand away, there was more blood on his fingertips. He just narrowed his eyes at the sight.

Julia rolled her eyes as she ripped off part of her sash. She then ripped that piece in half and dapped one half with rum, before patting it on his neck. Julia ignored the hissed curses that slipped from Barbossa's lips as she cleaned his wounds. She didn't say anything until she wrapped the other half of cloth around his neck and tucked it into itself. "Don't scare me like that again Hector Barbossa."

Barbossa watched Julia. "Thank you."

Julia smiled at Barbossa as she stood up. She then tossed his jacket at him. "You'd better cover up. We've got company."

Barbossa barely had enough time to wrap the jacket around himself before several men showed up. It was a landing party from a different pirate ship, judging by their clothes. At the head of this group of strangers was a familiar face. "Sparrow."

* * *

**Of course there's going to be some sort of magic. I am the writer here. Pretty sure most of my stories involve some sort of magic...**

**...and some fluffy animal. Usually either a cat or dog...you've no idea how hard it is for me to not write in some cute fluffy animal...I mean, I've already decided what type of animal but it's not really needed for the story...**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack watched as Julia helped Barbossa up. He hated the way his sister was so gentle with his former first mate. Deep down, Jack hated the way Barbossa let her help. Most of all, Jack Sparrow hated the way the two of them looked at each other. It seemed as if they were in their own distant world instead of just a few steps away.

Rolling his eyes, Jack crossed those few steps and grabbed Julia's arm. "We've been looking for you."

""We"?" Julia repeated, before it hit her. "YOU BROUGHT DAD?"

"He brought me. Tends to take a ship to take anyone anywhere."

"I'm not going." Julia said, snatching her arm away from Jack. She took a step back toward Barbossa. "You can go tell Dad that he can go hide from the world in his little dusty cave. I am not going back."

"You can tell him that yourself." Jack replied, grabbing her arm again.

This time, Barbossa grabbed Jack's wrist and threw him back. He then placed his hands on Julia's shoulders and moved her behind him. "She's not going with you." He hissed possessively. "You can be a good boy an' tell Teague that he can come for her himself."

"And you can be a man and put your pants back on." Jack kicked Barbossa's trousers toward him. He then walked up to Barbossa. "Captain Teague wants Catherine."

Barbossa gave him a confused smile.

Julia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's Julia." She corrected. She then tilted her head to the side with a smirk. "And since when did you care about what Dad wants?"

"I had the misfortune of running into him in the Faithful Bride."

"Jack, it's not misfortune if that is the most popular tavern in Tortuga. It's more like you being stupid for going to the Faithful Bride when the Nest is right there."

"Uncle Grant scares me." Jack admitted. Their Uncle Grant was a strange man, even when Jack was a child. He remembers his uncle best for always changing his own name. Sometimes, he was Uncle Scott. Sometimes, he was Uncle Phil. One time, he was Isabelle. No one could keep track of whatever name Grant happened to be using and only his sister was comfortable enough to ask. Jack knew that even Teague was at least slightly uneasy around his brother in law. And if Teague was even slightly nervous being around someone, Jack was very uncomfortable with them.

And then there was the talking to people who weren't there. Jack never really understood why his uncle spent so much time talking to his "friends" when he came to visit with his mother. After having his own experiences with hallucinations…

…no, Jack still couldn't understand it….

"And Dad scares me, so if you don't mind, we would like some privacy." Julia stated, wrapping her arm in Barbossa's.

"I do mind." Jack replied.

Barbossa frowned, seeing no easy way out. He was unarmed. Julia had two swords, but that still wasn't enough considering that Jack had his usual effects plus the men with him were armed. He knew they only had one choice. "If she goes with you, I want your compass."

Julia turned toward Barbossa. "What?"

"What good is a broken compass to you?" Jack asked quickly. "Blasted thing doesn't even point north."

"We both know it works well enough." Barbossa replied with a smile. "If she's going with you, I'd like some insurance that you won't wander too far."

A few minutes later….

Teague stood on the deck of the _Troubadour_ with an old folded sheet of paper in his hand. When Julia appeared, he held it up for her to see. "Faking your own death might've worked if I didn't know that your uncle can't even spell his own name."

"Sorry. I didn't realize you could still read. I thought all that rum and tobacco combined with your age would've wiped that clean out of your head." Julia replied casually. "Certainly hasn't helped your appearance."

Jack watched his sister in pure shock. Did she really just say that? He wouldn't even let a thought like that cross his mind in Teague's presence, let alone say those words to the man. Judging by the silence, most of the men within earshot probably thought the same.

Teague sighed. "Catherine, I-"

Julia threw her hands in the air in annoyance. "Why the hell does everyone insist on calling me that blasted name?"

Teague's smile faded into a straight face. "Because it's your name."

"No it's not."

"Hell no!" Teague shouted quickly. "No. I am not doing this with you! I spent two years doing this your uncle! I am not doing it with you!"

"This is not the same." Julia as she stopped in front of Teague. "You know it's not."

"I named you Catherine."

"Mum named me Julia and I like that name."

Teague sighed, looking at his daughter. "You've gotten taller." He turned and walked to his cabin. "It's a shame you still have a bad attitude. At this rate, I'll never be able to marry you off."

"I can find my own husband, thank you."

Jack shrugged. "Catherine Barbossa does have somewhat of a nice ring to it."

Teague's hand slipped from the door knob. That was the reason he was so intent on finding his daughter in the first place. He obviously did not approve of his daughter leaving Tortuga with Hector Barbossa of all people. He suspected that Julia actually ran away from Shipwreck Cove to Tortuga with the intention of finding Barbossa, but he never thought she would actually find the man. Teague never thought that Barbossa may actually develop even a passing interest in Julia. He opened the door. "Catherine, come here."

"Make me." Julia challenged, crossing her arms across her chest.

Teague turned. "I'm not asking. That was an order."

"Like I said. Make me."

"Don't make me count to three." Teague threatened, raising a hand. He raised one finger. "One."

Julia smirked at Teague, placing her feet firmly on the deck.

Teague raised another finger. "Two."

Suddenly, Julia found Jack pushing her toward Teague. "Jack!"

Jack rolled his eyes as he continued to push his sister straight into the Captain's Cabin. "I'm not in the mood for you and Dad to spend the rest of the day arguing. Savvy?"

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write...**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day…

Barbossa stood over a map of the Caribbean in the Chart Room of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, holding Jack's compass. His plan seemed brilliant at the time. He was tired of trying to an island that was supposed to just appear. If he had Jack's compass, even just for an hour, Barbossa thought he could chart a course to the mysterious island.

Except the red arrow kept pointing back across the island.

He frowned at the compass. No wonder Jack had so much trouble with the compass. It seemed to change its course according every fleeting thought. He thought about the apple on the table and the arrow suddenly shifted to point at it. Barbossa gave the compass a good shake, like he had seen Jack do so many times.

Barbossa took one last look at the compass, before throwing it aside. "Blasted thing!" He shouted, looking back down at the charts. After a moment of silence, he turned. He stood straighter. "I don't intend on dying just yet Captain Turner."

"Barbossa, I came to warn you: do not go to Isla Sirena." Will said.

"Don't suppose you want a drink?" Barbossa commented, drinking from a bottle of red wine.

Will smiled, grabbing the other bottle from the table. He pulled the cork out with his teeth before taking a swing. He turned to Barbossa. "It's been a long ten years."

Barbossa nodded. "I know." He replied, before taking another swing of the wine. When he looked at Will, he couldn't help but to think of the crew of the _Black Pearl_. For years, Barbossa heard their screams in his sleep every night. Their faces haunted his dreams. This only stopped when he met Julia.

"I have orders. Miss Teague cannot set foot on Isla Sirena." Will looked over at the fabric on a chair, before looking back at Barbossa. "You two are being watched by Them."

"Them?"

Will shrugged. "The Fates."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I don't intend on dying just yet."

"The Fates have set a high price on their favor. A price I doubt anyone would pay."

"A thread made from the hair of a man, sealed with a woman's blood." Barbossa replied. He read that in a book Julia brought with her. He himself had never heard of the tale before, but he was curious. According to the tale, if someone brought the Fates such a thread, they would grant the person three wishes, including immortality. "I gave my word to Julia that I'd bring her there. Now tell me why you expect me to break it?"

"Maybe not so much "break" as to delay it." Will said, looking down at the map of the Caribbean. He pointed at an island labeled as Isla Fortuna. "I've heard this island has the best caviar in the Caribbean."

"Snowy Island?" Julia asked, walking up to the table.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "The door was shut for a reason."

"What does it matter?" Julia asked with a smirk. "I know how to get anything out of you." She then turned to Will. "You must be Captain Turner. Your son looks just like you."

Will took a good look at Julia. She did look a lot like Jack. If it weren't for the fact that she was so close to Barbossa, Will might've even thought that she was Jack's. Then Will saw Julia's hand slip down to Barbossa's….

…Will looked away quickly. Yes, Will had seen a lot as crew onboard the _Interceptor_ and the _Black Pearl_ and even as captain of the _Flying Dutchmen_. He had been intimate with Elizabeth. He had caught glimpses of men being intimate with each other out at sea. He understood intimacy.

But then this was Hector Barbossa…..

"We have company, Julia." Barbossa reminded her as he took her hand in his. "Later."

"Might not work out then. I was followed. I left Jack on the beach with Scrum." Julia replied, as her smirk grew into a smile. "We may as well have our fun before Dad cuts your only properly functioning part off."

"My only properly functioning part?" Barbossa asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Julia shrugged. "You should be grateful that part still works." She smirked, looking down at the map. "Captain Turner, who happens to own this delightful island you-"She looked up and noticed that Will already left. She rolled her eyes, before noticing the compass on the table. Carefully, she picked it up to examine it. "I've heard of a few people who'd love to get their hands on this." She opened it and snapped it shut. "Bloody thing doesn't even point north."

Barbossa had to smile. "Are you trying to find north?"

"No. I'm trying to find some logical reason anyone would want a broken compass."

* * *

Back on the _Flying Dutchman_, Will sat in a chair in his cabin. This was madness. He already knew that anything even vaguely related to Jack Sparrow eventually fell into some degree of madness, but this was just beyond anything Will Turner could have imagined. And it seemed to just get worse. The fact that Calypso has him guarding Isla Sirena, keeping an eye on Julia Teague, and still ferrying souls was starting to wear him out.

A gray and white dog walked up to Will and rested his head on his knee. Crumbs was Bootstrap's dog when he was a teenager. No one knew how the dog ended up in the Locker or why he remained after so many souls had been ferried. Bootstrap Bill was convinced that Crumbs had stayed behind to be with him. _Man's best friend and all that_.

The dog was old though, and had difficulties going up and down the stairs, so he slept in the Captain's Cabin on Will's bed. Strangely enough, Will found a hole in the wall next to the door to the deck, with a hinged door just big enough for Crumbs to go through. It took a few days to get Crumbs used to the door, but he eventually realized that it was a quicker way to get to Bootstrap.

Will patted the dog's head, thinking about everything that was happening. The calm Will had enjoyed for the past ten years had been shattered suddenly within a matter of minutes. No, it was destined to falter before it began. Ever since Julia saw Hector Barbossa, this chain of events was set.

The Fates demand an unborn child.

Calypso demands that they do not meet.

Supposedly, Captain Teague has a terrible beast at his disposal.

Calypso claims to know how to summon this beast, but she warns that summoning it could mean the death of Julia Teague.

Will Turner didn't understand it and Calypso didn't care to explain. Now, could only do his duties to the Sea Goddess and hope for the best. There was no going around this storm.

* * *

**...and we have the cute pet...though a bit older than the cute pets I usually write about...**

**Anyways, I hope the end of this chapter isn't too revealing...**

***Sorry for late update. You've no idea how busy I've been***


	10. Chapter 10

Jack watched as Julia and Barbossa sat side by side at their bon fire. The _Troubadour_ ended up being moved to the same side of the island. Teague was more comfortable with the idea of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ being within the range of the guns, just in case. Now there were two bon fires on the beach. Jack and Teague sat at one and Julia and Barbossa were at the other. The two crews had spent some time helping each other gather fire wood and fish and ended up mixed together at the two fires. Scrum ended up with Jack.

"You're lookin' awful green Captain Sparrow sir." Scrum commented.

Jack cringed, already knowing that Teague's glare has probably shifted from Barbossa to him. He pointed back at Teague. "He's the captain."

"But didn't you say you're Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Scrum mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow yes, but Edward Teague here is Captain of the _Troubadour_ and I'm technically part of his crew."

"So you are Captain Sparrow but you're not?"

This time, Teague replied, "Jackie here has been constantly calling himself a captain since he was a teenager." He then turned to Jack. "How old were you Boy? Fifteen? Eighteen?"

"I was a captain." Jack insisted.

"That was not a ship. That was an old fishing boat. I'm still shocked it didn't sink under you."

"Can I please have a conversation with my mate here without you?" Jack asked as politely as he could muster.

Instead, Teague turned to Scrum. "I was told you're Scrum."

"Aye Captain sir."

Teague nodded, before gesturing toward Julia. "Tell me, how much do you all know about Catherine there."

"I don't know a Catherine."

Teague rolled his eyes. "Julia then."

"Miss Julia is a good woman. She stays mostly by Captain Barbossa's side and gets whatever he needs. Then a couple of days ago, she took command of the _Revenge_. Temporary of course. Just long enough for us to outrun you."

Teague smiled proudly at his daughter's captaining ability. Only eighteen and she was already capable of single handedly commanding a ship efficiently. At that age, Jack could barely handle a fishing boat. His wife always told him that their little girl had just as much potential as her older brother, but Teague still found himself being surprised.

"We ain't supposed to know about it, but she and Barbossa also share the Captain's Cabin." Scrum continued, before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Actually, the first night here they spent it somewhere in the jungle."

Teague's smile dropped.

Jack couldn't help but to turn toward Julia and Barbossa again. He watched from a distance as Barbossa told the men at his fire a story. It seemed to be a very interesting story, capturing everyone's attention the way only Hector Barbossa could. Jack could see Julia smiling at Barbossa, holding his hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jack could still remember a time when that would've been him. He remembered long nights that seemed to flash by as he listened to Barbossa tell a story. Most stories were ones he heard from someone else, but he told them so well. Jack couldn't even remember those stories now, but he remembered Barbossa's rough hand around his and the hard shoulder under his cheek.

Part of Jack was furious that Barbossa was sleeping with his younger sister. Another part of him felt betrayed by the fact that Barbossa could replace him with anyone. It made him feel angry, betrayed, and a little sick to see Barbossa and Julia look so content with each other.

They actually looked like a happy couple.

As Jack watched, something strange happened. As their fire flared up from more wood being tossed in, three extra shadows appeared behind Julia and Barbossa. It was only for a second and, with no other way to explain it, Jack just assumed that he was hallucinating again.

Jack turned away from them, ready to shrug the strange shadows off…until he saw three skulls staring straight into his eyes just inches away from his face. Startled, Jack shouted as he jumped and fell off the log bench. Everyone at the fire laughed, assuming Jack Sparrow was probably scared by a bug, except for Teague. "You alright Jackie?"

"Yeah." Jack replied, pulling himself back up. The skulls were gone.

Teague narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Have you gotten into my stash again?"

"No Dad. Your stash of herbs is safe."

Teague looked Jack over with some concern, noticing something odd. "Move." He ordered as he gestured for Jack to scoot over. He then picked up a strange dark cloth. He held it up to the fire to examine it. "This isn't yours, is it?"

Jack shook his head. "Never seen it before."

"I've seen that before." Scrum said, catching Jack and Teague's attention. "Captain Barbossa found one on deck a few days ago."

Later that night….

Barbossa was still sitting at the warm fire when Julia finally fell onto his lap. She had fallen asleep a while ago, but somehow kept her head on his shoulder. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, before carefully brushing her hair out of her face. He smiled slightly as he watched her breathe. He loved watching her. There was something about Julia that captured his attention in a way that most things rarely did. As much as he tried not to show it, Barbossa did love having her around, and part of him felt lonely when she wasn't.

Looking up at the night sky, Barbossa wondered for how long the stars twinkled so brightly….

"Hector?" Julia whispered as she started to sit up.

Barbossa shushed her as he pushed her back down. "Rest."

Julia saw the stars beyond Barbossa's head and smiled. "The stars look pretty tonight."

Barbossa nodded.

"Lay with me so we can both see them." Julia suggested with a smile. "You are going to need your rest for tomorrow too Captain Barbossa."

"I believe my name is Hector Barbossa."

Julia's smile grew. "Whatever you say Hector."

* * *

**I'll be honest, I love writing about Teague as the annoying parent.**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's nice to be out at sea again." Julia whispered as she slipped her hand into Barbossa's. They ended up spending a week on that random Caribbean island. For most of that week, they did their best to avoid Teague while trying to be polite if he did show up. Julia suspected that Jack caught on eventually because Teague started showing up more often on the last couple of days.

"It'd be better if they wouldn't follow us." Barbossa spat, glaring over his shoulder. Just off their starboard side, barely visible in the glare of the rising sun, was the _Troubadour_. He already felt ridiculous for hiding from Teague with his daughter for a week. Now, Teague insisted on trailing them.

"Think of it this way; nobody would dare threaten two pirate ships." Julia pointed out happily. "Besides, all we need is a good storm and we could easily lose them."

"That's assuming there's no damage to our ship." Barbossa replied flatly, pulling his hand away from Julia's.

Julia smiled confidently as she looked out at the men on deck. "I believe this ship and this crew could make it. They both survived Blackbeard, after all."

Barbossa smirked at Julia, watching her observe the crew. The way the sun hit her face and the wind blew her hair, along with the expression on her face, reminded him of when Jack was his captain. When Jack Sparrow was his. He shifted awkwardly on his feet as he remembered those times.

"Hector, it's too early to be having such dirty thoughts." Julia teased as she winked at him.

That wink only made him harder. Maybe it was because Barbossa had seen Julia and Jack close together doing various activities together, such as gather firewood, that he was having a hard time not getting…well hard at the thought of them. It was strange seeing his old lover talk to his current lover. Strange and very intriguing.

Julia turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. "Hector, are you alright?"

"Aye."

Julia looked him over. "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine."

"Be stubborn if you want." Julia replied as she turned back to the deck. "If whatever doesn't hurt happens to get worse it's not my fault. Now where was I? Oh yeah! A heading!" She casually pulled Jack's compass from her sash as if it were her own. "Hope Jack hasn't noticed yet."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Julia, trying to ignore his erection. It was bad enough that he knew Julia knew about it, but the helmsman behind him would probably start suspecting something soon, if not already. While he wasn't afraid of his men, there were some things he just didn't want them getting into their minds.

Julia sighed sadly at Barbossa. "Hector, you really don't look so good. Maybe it was that fish last night? I told you it looked funny." She commented as she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the stairs. "You go get some rest. I'll get you some tea."

"It's not the fish-"

Julia kissed his cheek. "I'm trying to help you, you stubborn old goat." She whispered into his ear. She then gave his arm a tug that was strong enough to make him almost lose his balance and take a step forward. "C'mon! The men are fine!"

When they got to the cabin, Julia sat Barbossa down in the chair at the desk before searching the room. "Where is that tea pot? I know I saw here before…"

Barbossa silently crossed the cabin to Julia and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face into her hair. He felt her jump. "You still expect me to wait for permission?"

Julia smirked as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes."

"I don't have to wait for permission on my ship."

"And I don't have to give you permission to use me."

"I am your captain."

"How fun is it to cum alone?"

Barbossa frowned, trailing his hands down her arms. "I do recall you having let men use you for a living."

Julia's smirk grew. "I became quite the actress." She replied, before leaning back against Barbossa. "Besides, you've been so good to me. I'm not sure if I could still manage it."

Normally, Barbossa wouldn't care. If it were any other person, there would be no discussion. He respected Julia too much to force her. So instead, he sulked into the Sleeping Quarters. After unscrewing his peg leg and propping it up next to the bed, he laid down and closed his eyes. Maybe some rest might help?

A few minutes later, he heard the door shut. "Hector? Are you sleeping?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Make up your blasted mind woman!" He shouted at her. He would've said more if she wasn't standing there wearing his old privateer jacket. Wearing only the jacket.

"I thought it'd only be proper to put get you settled." Julia purred as she crossed the room. She climbed on the bed and slid into the space between Barbossa's legs.

As carefully as he could, Barbossa unbuttoned the jacket from the top down. When he finished, Julia leaned forward and kissed him, forcing him to lay back down in the bed. With a smirk, she unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down his thighs. She straddled him, kissing him again.

"What happened to me having to wait for permission?" Barbossa asked breathlessly.

"I found an interesting prop." Julia whispered, placing Barbossa's hands on her hips as she continued to rise and sink on his….

"Good lad."

Julia paused for a moment. "Lad?" She repeated. What could he mean by that? He knew very well that she was, in fact, a woman and not a boy. Perhaps he was thinking of someone else? Shrugging, Julia continued.

"Ah Jack."

Julia froze, staring at Barbossa in shock and horror. It was clear what he meant by "lad" now. Still in shock, she slapped him across his face, and quickly back handed him. She then rose from the bed, kicked the peg leg away from the bed, and left the cabin, slamming the door shut. She quickly pulled her sailor clothes back on.

On board the Troubadour, Jack was on deck supervising when Julia suddenly swung over. He smiled and walked over to her. "Catherine! Didn't think you'd come over 'til at least-"

Julia slapped him before storming past him straight to the Captain's Cabin.

Teague looked up from the desk when the door flew open. He took one look at Julia and knew something was wrong. He picked his pistol up from the desk and quickly loaded it. "What did Barbossa do?"

Julia looked up at Teague, barely able to hold her tears back. "He slept with…"

""He slept with…"?" Teague asked in confusion.

Julia took a deep breath to try to calm herself as the tears started flowing down her cheeks. "He slept with…." She pointed out the window at Jack.

"Catherine, you're not making any-"

"He fucking slept with Jack!" Julia screamed at Teague, before taking the few steps to him and crying into his shirt.

Teague stroked his daughter's back with one hand, while rubbing his forehead with the other. He knew Julia would eventually have some sort of issue with Barbossa, but this was far from what he expected. He did expect that there might be former lovers that would cause some jealousy, but Jack?

* * *

**I had to...**

**Anyways, school starts next week. I have classes 5 days a week and I work the other two. Chapter 12 is in the works, but may be late...**


	12. Chapter 12

"Dad! Look at all this!" Julia shouted at Teague the next morning. She ended up staying overnight in the Sleeping Quarters, still too angry with Barbossa to return to the Revenge. Now Teague was reading a book like he did every morning while she complained about the dust.

"It ain't that bad." Teague replied absentmindedly.

"Dad, there are boot prints on the floor." Julia pointed out.

Teague glanced over the cover his book casually. "Huh. I just thought you all had dirty boots."

Julia frowned at her father. She knew that Teague didn't care for cleaning and she remembered spending days trying to clean the Captain's Cabin while he left half full bottles of rum here and there. But the fact that the cabin was so dusty that everything that wasn't recently used had a grey tinge to it was too much. "Well, where's the broom?"

"Broom?"

"You know, the long thing with the straw at the end to clean the floor?"

"I know what a broom is. I didn't know I owned one."

"You didn't. I bought it and left it in the corner."

"Ah! That broom! Now I remember. I traded it to some mad woman in London. Not sure why she wanted it, but it was all she wanted for Jackie's jacket and hat."

Julia looked out the window towards the deck. Jack was talking to one of the men, not wearing the jacket or hat. "Why doesn't he wear-"

"Am I dead?" Teague asked evenly.

"No."

"Exactly." Teague replied. "I'm still living and still the Captain of the Troubadour."

Julia nodded slowly. "Then shouldn't you be captaining the Troubadour?"

Teague leaned back in the chair. "I trust Jackie to captain her as I'd like."

Julia shook her head again with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad your logic doesn't seem to make any more sense than it did before."

Teague looked up at his daughter and suddenly noticed how much she had changed in three years. That smile made her look just like her mother. He looked back down at the pages of the book. "Cathy-"

"Julia."

"I think there's a broom in the Rum Locker." Teague said. "Your Mum kept one there for broken bottles."

After Julia left, Teague sighed sadly as he stood up. There was no broom in the Rum Locker. He just wanted to be alone. Having his daughter complain about the dust reminded him of so many conversations he had with his wife decades before. He walked across the cabin, drew a curtain over the window and locked the door. Then, he sat with his back against the door, thinking about his wife.

Danielle was the daughter of a family-owned inn called the Sparrow's Nest, which has been nicknamed the Nest. When Teague met her, she was running the Nest alone while her brother tried to make a career for himself pirating. She didn't catch Teague's eye at first. She was pretty plain looking at first; sun tanned skin, long brown hair loosely pulled back, same clothes as any other teenage girl.

The second time they met, Danielle tripped on a guitar case Teague had left in the middle of a quiet road. When he helped her up, her eyes caught his. They were brown, but they almost looked red. He was amazed by her eyes, and later by her words and her laughter. Soon, he brought her to Shipwreck Cove and they lived there for the rest of her life.

He would tell anyone that he didn't care for Danielle before Jack's birth, but Teague loved her since they talked the night away in the Sparrow's Nest.

* * *

"Oi!" Jack shouted into the Rum Locker. "Before you destroy all of it, I'd greatly appreciate if I were given a chance to spare some of the rum."

Julia was searching the Rum Locker for the broom. She already knocked a few half empty bottles onto the floor, making her search more and more frantic. She had to find the broom to clean her dad's cabin plus the mess she was currently making. "Go away Jack."

"What happened? I thought we got along fairly well considering-"

"Considering you slept with my…with Hector, you should be grateful I only slapped you."

Jack thought for a moment, then raised one finger on each hand. "The fact that I may have shared a bed with Barbossa-not saying I did-is irrelevant to the fact that you, to my great disgust, are currently sleeping with the man because when we were supposed to have done the act which may or may not have been performed, you weren't even born yet."

"But it doesn't change the fact that you did."

"I don't recall admitting having done anything in that nature with Barbossa." Jack then smirked as he leaned against a shelf. "Darling, jealousy never looks pretty."

"I'm not jealous!"

"And yet here you are, looking for something that may or may not exist while fuming over an event that may or may not have happened between the man you're sleeping with and your brother before you were even born."

Julia frowned, looking at her reflection in a puddle of rum. "When you put it that way…."

Jack's smirk grew. "I am the older brother here. You ought to listen to me cause I am older and have been through everything before you and all that."

"You're a little too late to be saying that."

"It'll be too late when I'm dead."

"You died already, remember? The kraken? Captain Elizabeth told me about it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I came back. That doesn't count for anything except to prove that I've been through everything." He then leaned closer to his sister. "And she couldn't have told you about it. She didn't see what I saw."

Julia watched Jack, shocked by the seriousness in his eyes. At the mention of the kraken, his eyes had suddenly gone cold. It reminded her of Teague right before he lost it. She reached out and held his hand. "Jack? I'm sorry."

Jack smiled as though nothing happened. "What? That's the past. I came back in one piece and…."

"And?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Dad said Mum left a broom here. Have you seen it?"

Jack shook his head. "Mum didn't leave a broom here. Why would she? She had the Misty Lady remember?" He replied. "You know, I think there might be one-"

"Oh forget it!" Julia shouted, throwing her hands in the air as she walked away. "Dad can clean his own damn cabin! I have my own problems to deal with!"

Jack grabbed a bottle of rum, pulled the cork out, and took a large swing. He thought he was over the hallucinations. After Davy Jones was killed, his hallucinations went away and stayed away for over ten years. But then he saw the skulls at the beach, and just seconds ago he saw what looked to be the shadow of large webbed wings behind Julia. He knew they weren't real, but it still didn't stop the fact that he was seeing things again.

Or the fact that he was having nightmares of the kraken again. Jack knew the kraken was dead but the memory of it was still there. When he closed his eyes, Jack could still picture the huge razor sharp teeth as though they were really right in front of him. He could still smell its rancid breath. When he dreamed, he still felt his bones shattering all at once in the kraken's mouth. Perhaps, even after ten years, Jack Sparrow still hadn't completely escaped the Locker.

* * *

**Jack was fun to write here. I don't remember how much chocolate and soda I consumed before I started this chapter. I may even have had a drink (mudslide) before writing this...**


End file.
